


你的名字

by 鸳鸯火锅 (Icker)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 蕉弥 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icker/pseuds/%E9%B8%B3%E9%B8%AF%E7%81%AB%E9%94%85
Summary: 你的名字Paro@蕉槟梦， @西谷弥音





	你的名字

**Author's Note:**

> 你的名字Paro
> 
> @蕉槟梦， @西谷弥音

蕉槟梦的生活一直充满着迷茫，若有若失，她想要寻找一些东西，但她不确定自己寻找的是什么。什么时候开始的？不知道。

一个地方，还是一个东西，亦或是一个人？那种感觉并不好受，明明是属于你的东西，却被不知道名的人藏起来了，这仿佛是小孩的恶作剧般。你无法生气，但又咽不下这口气，让它在喉咙间上下打转，痛苦至极。

也更别提这是她自身原因了。

于是，她找望水观月谈一场话。

“话说，你打算离开公司后去干啥？开一个属于自己的工作室？当总裁吗？蕉总！”老鹅一边帮忙将走廊边堆放的东西一件件抬进新屋，一边询问在旁边整理东西的女子。

走廊外的云层黑压压的一片，大雨磅礴时不时伴随着雷声。就像是上帝打翻了盛满水的茶杯，不知是因为茶杯不符合心意还是因为什么，任性的神将水泼了出去，化作这倾盆大雨，夹杂着的训斥声则是成为 了雷鸣。

“啊哈？”女子停下来双手插腰，白色的风衣没有规规矩矩地扣好，露出了黑色的高领毛衣，将皮肤衬得白皙，也显得她十分高挑。

紧接着蕉槟梦弯腰低头将桌子上的铅笔随手插在右耳上：“这个啊，我是有单干的想法没错，但是没找好关系的话也很难办吧？”

“更何况，我得先找一份工作应付应付差事。在这个城市没有固定的薪水，只想着干嘛干嘛，只有一股冲劲是不够的啊！”她转过头看向他，朝他摊了摊手，“那不就是痴人说梦。”

“是是是，等你把咕了好久的作品给我，我绝对不会在搭理你了。”老鹅看了一眼门外的杂物，对她翻了个白眼，嘀咕了几声又开始了新的话题。

“我隔壁部门来了一新人，听说是从别处挖过来的，大家都称他为老师，人看着挺玲珑的，目测身高大概才一米六多吧。”

“……你很闲啊？”蕉槟梦停下了手头上的工作，冒出来了这么一句话，“那你给我把门外的东西全给我整理好了再搬过来吧，你既然这么有精力的话。”

“……你是我祖宗还不行吗！！！”

“去你的！”她笑骂道，“对了，他名字叫什么？”

“谁？”“那老师啊！”“忘记了！”“滚吧！”

走廊外的密布的乌云渐渐散去，就在他们吵嘴聊天的当中，谁也不知道这预示着什么。

屋子里只有黑暗没有一丝光源，就像是没有星星与月亮的夜晚一样，只有书桌上的电脑是亮着的，电脑桌面上则是显示这个PPT为半成品。

突然，趴在桌子上的男子唉声叹气：“我每天都要为这些策划耗费精力，再这么下去，我想我要秃了！”

“哦，那你加油吧！”身旁的人头也不抬地应答着，一片漆黑的书房里，手机屏幕亮起的光芒将那人的脸映得略为阴森。

“你是三次元生物！！整天沉迷二次元好吗！！最主要这是你接的单呀喂！”

“你管我，有福不同享，有难要同当。”他一本正经地瞎扯，“别急，马上就到关键的剧情了！”

呵……

大家好，我是西谷弥音，这是我的室友穗夢，初看这名字以为是女生，其实NO！他是一个沉迷于二次元的少年！最可恶的是天天接单，接了还不按时完成啊！

“马上就要交了喂！！不是说好一起加油的吗？！！”西谷弥音突然立起身，眼神幽幽地注视坐在地板上的蓝发少年。

“你可真容易被拐卖啊……”穗夢的嘴角有些抽搐。

“什么？”他歪了歪头。

“没什么，还有18个小时，以我们的速度时间够了！”他扬了扬手里攥着的手机，手机屏幕里清楚地显示“15:00”。

“……”

“我们除了这个还有几个单子……更别提后天的联欢会了！！”

西谷弥音沉默了一会，然后决定狠狠地戳破穗夢对自己的催眠。尽管他也想要被这样催眠，但还是要毫不留情地戳破。

再自我催眠也抵不过马上交稿啊！！！

“知道了！！”穗夢放下手机，哭丧着的脸像是有人逼他吃他不喜欢的食物蔬菜一样。

“这就像我以前补作业的情况哎！！”穗夢补着补着突然拍了拍西谷弥音的肩膀，“而以前有人帮我补的，所以……”

“……别吵！给我自己补！！”西谷弥音拍开了他的手，表情愤怒地道，“你信不信我就让你一个人补？！”

末后，西谷弥音又想了想，添上了一句——

“别敬酒不吃吃罚酒哈！！”

对，就在街角相向而行时，我们交错的那一瞬间，我仿佛感应到了什么，心中只有一个念头——我似乎又寻找到了这几年我一直在寻找的东西。

于是，我不由自主地转过身子，但你没有。我摇了摇头，再次独自离开时，你却转了过来。

我们错过了对方。

不甘心，好不甘心啊！一想到再次失去你的联系，心脏便立刻开始剧烈地跳动着，仿佛要脱离我这副躯体，想要追寻你的念头在那瞬间突然彻底爆发，没有任何办法，只有从我身体里“分出”的肋骨才能困住它。

后来想想看，命运没有抛弃我们，只是给了我们最痛苦的磨难与洗礼。

亲爱的，你可以感受得到的对吗，大脑里一片寂静，只有杂乱的心跳声在回荡。藏在角落里的乱七八糟的感情线在此时都被捋顺，赤裸裸地展现出来，它们全都是爱你的红线。

我还记得巫女望水观月说的话。

“我们这个地方啊，总会发生奇妙的事情，或好或坏。先人不是没有想过要预防，但是，他们在最后的关头选择了放弃，坦然面对。我不知道你遇见了什么，不过，我想那应该是你值得用一生去追寻的东西。”

再次相见，我知道你我会非常惊喜，我也是如此。最后，你与我异口同声，就像是交换身体时我们不约而同地在对方的脸上乱涂乱画一样：

“你的名字是？”

“你的名字是？”

小剧场

〈关于乱借饮料的后果〉  
“老鹅，你告诉我为什么单单是我喜欢的饮料没了？！”蕉槟梦咬牙切齿地道，还真是奇了怪了，大家要的饮料都有，就她要的没有。

“啊？！我哪里知道啊，不都是你买的啊……”老鹅有些心虚，眼睛乱瞄，似乎在寻找合适的理由。

“你可真是世界好朋友哈，哈哈！！”

Oh，my god！！！西谷老师！我为你而亡了！！

〈关于走失问题〉  
“请西谷弥音先生到广播站来一趟，您的朋友穗夢正在广播站找您！重复一遍……”

“你可真厉害，失物招领不能在就换个地方继续哈……”西谷弥音吐槽着，还是踏上了广播站的旅途。

“我说小姐姐，这样可通不过这个关卡的！你必须……”少年音从门缝里传来，慢慢地闯入西谷弥音的耳朵里。

每次都撩妹，总有一天会有人来制裁你的！！

西谷弥音默默地许下了这个世界最狠毒的愿望——希望有一天阿夢会遇到可以制裁他不撩妹的人！！

〈关于电影观看完后〉  
“好啦好啦，这只是场电影而已啦！”蕉槟梦一边为西谷弥音递上纸巾，一边安慰地道。

“或许我们也可以来一场交换身体的旷世奇恋啊！”她开玩笑，试图将他的心情缓解过来。

“不要！”西谷弥音立马拒绝，并执着地道，“我不想要忘记你！”

“……”蕉槟梦愣住了一下，抱住一直努力拭干眼泪的恋人，“我不想要也不会忘记你。”

FIN.


End file.
